Pleasant Surprises
by makrunnr
Summary: What if Beca and Jesse weren't the main romantic interests? What if it was Benji and Stacie instead? This story(some one shots) is about how Benji and Stacie will/will not end up together.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Barden!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Barden!**

Benji's POV:

My heart's racing, my palms are getting sweaty and I'm pretty sure I'm shaking like it were winter. I notice I keep tugging my shirt which is a natural reaction of mine when I get nervous. My arm hurts, how far more till I reach my dorm? The trolley I'm pulling is really heavy. The trolley's carrying all my treasures and other equally loved items of mine like my favorite magic wand and my wide variety of Star Wars merchandise.

They said it couldn't be done, they said I was insane but I managed to do it, I managed to bring all 104 mini Star Wars figures I had in my collection. I originally only wanted to bring my favorites, but they're all my favorite so I had no choice! Anyway I'm sure my dorm mate won't mind. What's his name again? Oh yea Jesse. Man I still can't believe I'm going to Barden University. This is such a great school. It has excelled not only academically but aesthetically too. Furthermore it's the same school as the legends The Treblemakers. Coolest dudes ever, I can't wait to coincidentally bump into them. Bump? Bumper? Heh. Bump, Bumper. Heh.

* * *

Stacie's POV:

I'm at the entrance of Barden University and already greeted by a cute campus guide wearing a yellow polo shirt with Barden's logo on it. He introduces himself as Keith and enthusiastically pushes my trolley carrying all my stuff. Mostly shoes. A lot of shoes. I can hear Keith talking to me but I'm distracted by the flurry of activities going on around me. I look at the other freshmen and their campus guides. This is so awesome! Starting college, being independent, having sex every waking moment I'm here. God, I'm going to love this.

I walk past a group of guys sitting on lawn chairs and they started whistling at me. I smirked and puffed out my chest as I continued walking, feeling confident. Keith obviously notices this as he blindly walked into a tree and dropped all of my luggage onto the grass, I don't complain. I also notice that I caught the attention of a few guys walking past me. I could feel that college was going to be great!

Look out Barden, the sex maniac is here!


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates

**Chapter 2: Roommates**

Stacie's POV:

I open the door to my dorm room and I'm greeted by a nervous look on a short-haired girl wearing black rimmed glasses. "H-Hello! You must be Stacie," she said nervously. "I'm Mary Elise," she continued and extended her arm for a handshake. I look at her slightly trembling hand and smiled. I took her hand and forcefully shook it. "Hi!" I said enthusiastically.

When I let go of her hand, she took a few steps back and said "I'm just gonna finish unpacking my stuff," pointing at her things. I continued smiling. Well, this certainly is going to be interesting. I look around the room and saw that Mary Elise had been busy; she had posters of a group of ladies in flight attendant uniforms around her wall. I walk past her, not taking my eyes off the poster, to my bed. Mary Elise notices my interest in her posters and says "they're the Barden Bellas! Aren't they great?!" she exclaims. The look on her face was pure excitement and her hands were rolled up into a fist at her chest level. I look at her quizzically and I bluntly asked "are you a lesbian?"

The look of pure excitement on Mary Elise's face was wiped off. "No," she cried. I just raised my eyebrows and gave her a lame face and turned to face my bed. I lifted my luggage onto my bed and started unpacking. Shoes, clothes, swimsuits, books, shoes and other stuff that aren't shoes. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. "Do you like A Capella?" Mary Elise asks. I turn around and jump when she's suddenly right in front of me, her face like almost touching my boobs. I place my index fingers on her shoulders and push her away slowly. "That singing thing?" I ask. She nods vigorously._ Hmm… well it is pretty cool but a lot of people think it's really lame, I don't want her to think I was some lame ass into that sort of stuff,_ I thought. But then I looked behind her and see the posters of the flight attendants then look back at her. "It's okay I guess," I shrug. "Great! Cause there's an audition going on to join-" She looks back at her posters and smiles.

_Oh god, my roommate is a nervous wreck and probably a closet lesbian in love with an all-female A Capella group._

_Benji's POV:_

I inhaled deeply before I opened the door to my dorm room. It looked so clean, new and nice! I brought my luggage to the right side of the room. I took a few steps back to stand in front of the door to see how I was going to decorate my room. I made a rectangle using my thumb and index fingers and extended them to see where I wanted the shelf that would house my many Star Wars collectible action figures to be.

"Perfect," I smile to myself as I was putting the poster of the Death Star on my wall. I took a few steps back to admire my work. Star Wars action figures and light sabers on the wall behind the bed that has Star Wars bed sheets on next to a wall covered by a massive picture of the Death Star. I settle my pigeon on the table next to the window along with other of my magical items. I look to the side and remembered I was going to have a roommate living with me, what was his name again? Jesse? Right, okay. I hope he isn't one of those jocks or cool kids from high school or anything, it would really suck having to live with someone who'll keep making fun of you and calling you a nerd; I'm sure experienced. But I try to look on the bright side, maybe this Jesse guy is like me! Maybe he likes Star Wars too! I smile to myself and thought of something.

As I'm finally done hanging a 'May The Force Be With You' sign up to welcome my roommate. The door to my room opens. I quickly turn around and without even looking at him I started my intro.

"There he is. I'm Benji, you must be Jesse," I observe him. He definitely isn't what I was hoping he would be.

Jesse took a look behind me and extended out his hand and smiled, "and you must be kidding." Oh no, he hates it. "Wow," he added while walking past me.

I really didn't want him to make fun of me or anything. "Looking at it now, I see that it's a bit much, I could take it down," all my hard work. Gone.

"No," he responds. "No way, I mean it took a second for my eyes to adjust but I could roll with this." What? He doesn't hate it. He doesn't hate it! YES! He really isn't what I expected. He's good looking, has a nice smile and pretty buff which usually is a sign for a jock or a cool kid but he's fine with all this? And he isn't making me fun of me at all?

"Look, just so you know I'm not a total nerd," I try to reassure him. "I also happen to be super into close up magic," I added as I made a rat appear from my hands.

"Dude that's awesome…" I can tell he's being forcing himself to say that, but at least he's making an effort instead of making fun of me or hitting me. "How long was that little guy in there?"

"Several days."


	3. Chapter 3: The Activities Fair

**Chapter 3: The Activities Fair**

Stacie's POV:

Mary Elise dragged me down here to find those stupid ladies in the flight attendant uniforms. What were they called again? Barden Bells? Whatever. Coming to this school from home was such a long trip and I even had to unpack all of my stuff, I really wanted to rest. The only reason why I came down here is to be in good terms with my roommate so she won't hate me and do some stupid shit in our room or anything. Okay, maybe the hot frat guys too. Maybe.

There was so much going on around us. Various members from various clubs were promoting their clubs, practically throwing flyers at me while shouting out whatever 'achievements' their clubs have won throughout the years. I scanned through the fair. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a club that suits me? I did pretty well as a cheerleader in high school, until the kicked me out because I was bedding half of the football team. You can't really blame me actually; those skirts they put you in are pure seductive gold. I located the cheerleader booth and walked over. Hmm, maybe this won't go down as badly as I expected.

I tapped on the shoulder of one of the girls in uniform, ready to strike my friendliest smile and introduce myself. She turned around and, sweet lord from above, she had her freaking nails between her teeth!

"Mmmyeah?" She murmured, still committing that horrible sin. I backed away, horrified, and ran. Holy crap. God forbid. What I just saw. Oh my gosh. Uhm well, I never really liked cheerleading anyway, I was in it mainly for the sex. Psh. Who needs cheerleading? I regained my composure and tried to look on the bright side. You know, maybe they have a club specially for those who know how to take proper care of their nails! Now that's a club I would excel in. I mean how hard is it? You just got to make sure they're trimmed evenly and then you HAVE to file them and then you need to apply varnish but the coat has to be eve- wait wait wait, focus Stacie focus. As horrible as this sounds, now is not the right time for nails. You need to pay attention to the task at hand, joining a not-lame lame club. I took a few deep breaths, groaned a little and continued my courageous expedition.

Mary Elise came over, grabbed my elbow and dragged me away. "Come on, I found the Bellas' booth, finally!" She exclaimed with a big grin on her face.

As we were arriving the Bellas' booth, a short girl wearing way too much eyeliner just walked away and the blonde holding the flyers, I assume is one of the Bellas, looks really pissed almost like she was about to throw up and the redhead standing next to her with the clipboard trying to calm her down.

Mary Elise emitted a loud shriek which made me jump a little and she ran towards the booth dragging me along."H-Hi, are you the Barden Bellas?" Mary Elise asked the two women that were not expecting this much attention.

"Uh… Yes!" replied the redhead. "Have you any interest in joining?" she continued with a smile.

This felt strange; it felt like someone was watching me, I was right, it was the blonde. She was eyeing me from head to toe; she was staring at my gift from god, aka what I call my boobs. I gave the blonde a tight smile and continued listening to the conversation.

"YES!" Mary Elise was practically screaming which took the redhead by surprise.

"Well then," the blonde woman was talking this time but still looking at me. "We will see you at auditions," she hands me the flyer and the redhead gave Mary Elise a flyer. I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement because the flyer was almost immediately crushed in her hands.

"Thanks," she tries to sound cool and not freak out. "I'll- We'll see you there." She grabbed my elbows and we're off before you know it.

"Auditions are this Friday!" I could hear the redhead call out as we were leaving.

"Let's go back to the room," Mary Elise says, still smiling.

"But we haven't even seen the other clubs yet," I responded. But she acted like she totally did not hear me and just walked back to the dorm building.

I sigh and take a look at the flyer. Barden Bellas huh.

* * *

**A/N: So uh... I've never really done one of these before so cut me some slack okay? I really enjoyed writting Chapter 2 and I really hope you guys enjoy it too, but it's kinda hard cause I don't really know what you guys are thinking so I would really appreciate some feedback on these chapters. :) Also, from this chapter onwards, the Points of View will alternate like this chapter will be Stacie's POV and the next will be Benji's POV and so on. **


End file.
